shimonetafandomcom-20200213-history
Ayame Kajou
is the female protagonist of Shimoneta. She is the Vice-President of the student council and the daughter of Masashi Endo, a renowned politician who was arrested for "fucking" a high school girl, but she strongly believes in her father's innocence as he has a fetish towards MILFS. After her father's arrest, Ayame realizes that since she couldn't change her obsession for dirty jokes, she determined to change the world instead. Appearance Ayame has beautiful butt-length black hair, golden eyes and thin eyebrows. She possesses a slim, yet curvy, build, with ample breasts, long legs and a plump butt. Appearance 1 (School Uniform) Ayame wears a normal Japanese school uniform. It consists of a grey blazer, with a red tie, and a contrasting navy blue skirt. Also wears a fake pair of glasses with no lenses. Her hairstyle is the tuxedo braid. When outside of school, she hikes up her skirt to reveal that she wears thigh-high stockings with a small portion of her thighs exposed, giving her what is known as "Absolute Territory". Appearance 2 (SOX) Aside from being 100% naked, she wears a white cloak coat that covers most of her body; she also wears her white bikini underwear as a mask. Personality Ayame is a lively girl who is completely dedicated to SOX's cause, even going against impossible odds to propel the organization forward, such as almost going against an entire squadron of Decency Police. She is extremely brave and not afraid to break rules for her beliefs as evidenced by the creation of Blue Snow. Ayame has a strong love for dirty jokes and will drop them at any moment, even if the situation is serious. This doesn't mean she's never serious, it just means she loves dirty jokes so much that she'll say them whenever. Interestingly enough, despite her love of dirty jokes and apparent lack of shame, Ayame is notably naive in sexual situations. This was highlighted when she reacted with shock and embarrassment at seeing Tanukichi Okuma's exposed crotch, in spite of all the lewd gestures and comments she makes. Additionally, despite her confidence, she is intimidated by Alice. Biography Ayame is the Vice-President of the Student Council and daughter of a disgraced former Diet member who unsuccessfully fought against the public morality laws. Ayame secretly acts outside of school as the perverted terrorist Blue Snow (also known as Blue Tundra), wearing panties over her face, spreading pornographic leaflets, and shouting dirty jokes in defiance of the Japanese moral authorities. After kidnapping Tanukichi Okuma, she decides to form the group SOX with him and expand her activities to include the school. Background Ayame is the daughter of Masashi Endo who was a politician and he was arrested ten years prior for "fucking a high school girl." However, her father was innocent because he was being framed by a group of thugs that were run by the PM. Before leaving his daughter, he gave Ayame a flip phone which allows you, if you type in a specific sequence of numbers, to talk free of PM surveillance for up to three minutes a day. Ayame is Anna Nishikinomiya's best friend who met ten years ago when Ayame became sulky for not being able to tell dirty jokes. Because of Anna, she is able to blend into normal society. Quotes "Cock-a-doodle-pussy!!!" - Ep. 1 "Big Dick!!!" - Ep. 1 "Penis pounding a pussy!!!" - Ep. 1 "Everyone around me says I look gloomy. But how can I smile in a world where I can't shout 'cunt' at the top of my lungs?" - Ep. 1 "I can't change who I am, so I decided to change the world instead." -Ep. 1 "Didn't I warn you to make sure you used protection?" - Ep. 2 "Wait don't tell me... It's her butt-hole you're after?" - Ep. 3 "Penis! Penis! Penis! Penis! Vagina! Vagina! Vagina! Vagina! Penis! Penis!" - Ep. 3 "Your mamas are homosexual!" - Ep. 12 Trivia * The name Ayame 'means "design" (綾) ('aya) and "woman" (女) (me). * The panty design of Ayame's PM is ironic as PMs are made to prevent dirty jokes. * The cafe that Ayame holds meetings for SOX is called Felersio, a code name that stands for Fellatio Gallery References Category:Characters Category:SOX Category:Female Category:Student Council Category:Eco-Terrorists Category:Heroes